LA HERMOSA ROSALIE
by Josenso di Farias
Summary: Cuando la sangre me envuelve siento como me da energía para seguir con mi trabajo, mi razón de ser; aunque ha pasado el tiempo, no puedo olvidarme de Rosalie, pero el color de ojos de Bella es igual de hermoso.


**Esta historia no es la típica que uno encuentra de Crepúsculo (bueno eso espero XD), realmente es un cuento mío que no fue pensado originalmente para esta página o para los personajes, pero me gusto la idea de ver a los personajes en esta posición, ojala me haya salido bien, aunque tan solo cambie los nombres y descripciones, nada más.**

**Esta historia pertenece a unos de mis cuentos de mi web y de , si les gusto, pueden pasar a verlas, en la semana subo dos más también de terror, si no les gusta, denme tiempo, voy a mejorar lo prometo. **

**Disfruten la lectura, besos.**

Otro día, otro palpito, otra sangre. A veces puedo sentir la expectación en el aire, tengo tanta energía que influye en la atmósfera general, como si mi cuerpo manejase el mundo alrededor y lo transformase acoplándolo a mí. Suena bastante egocéntrico de mi parte, pero cuando siento que llegó el momento, el instante adecuado para realizar mi cometido, la emoción y desesperación me poseen causando que todo lo que yo no puedo manejar se acomode perfectamente para que todo salga maravillosamente; el semáforo en verde, el policía que se aleja, las amigas que no miran, todo se alinea a mi favor y mi hermosa joven viene hacia mí, con su gran sonrisa, su mirada esperanzada, la inocencia de creer que soy el hombre de sus sueños, su príncipe azul, que las amare eternamente, aunque las amo, amo cada grito, cada suplica, cada gota de sangre derramada, cuando suplican por ayuda y notar en sus ojos al darse cuenta que nadie vendrá a rescatarlas y pierden la esperanza. El hermoso sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose, de su piel machacándose cuando el martillo las golpea una y otra vez; simplemente espectacular.

No soy un pedófilo, eso si que es enfermo, pero la piel joven es tan atrayente, sensible al contacto con las agujas, no sé si porque es más elástica o tiene más resistencia; tiene algo que despierta cada emoción en mí escondida y satisface a distintos niveles mis deseos, no fue una decisión conciente enfocarme en las adolescentes, fue algo que pasó sin buscarlo, simplemente pasó. Fue con Esme, la gentil viuda que me dio albergue y yo la satisfacía todas las noches, lo que no conté esa noche cuando la apuñale es que la joven Rosalie regresaría tan temprano de la casa de su amiga, y no tuve más opción que encargarme de ella también, hasta ese momento, jamás había matado a alguien de tan corta edad como ella, unos dulces 16 años, y fue inolvidable. Como todo el mundo dice la primera vez no se olvida y nunca me voy a olvidar de la preciosa Rosalie; muchas han pasado por mi cama y mi cuchillo, martillo, hacha (según como este de humor, no me gusta ser reiterativo) pero ninguna se compara a ella. Quedo soldado en mi memoria sus adorables rizos, esas mejillas sonrojadas, esa mirada aterrada, sus ojos marrones (prácticamente chocolates) y el rojo de su sangre cuando se mezclo con el rubio de su cabello, fue algo absolutamente, como describirlo…delicioso; no voy a ser tan desconsiderado en no mencionar que cada una tuvo algo en particular, cada ser humano es especial a su propia manera, pero simplemente no estuvieron a al altura de mi primera vez.

A medida que el tiempo pasa he afinado mi metodología, es algo necesario para quien elige mi profesión, la práctica hace al maestro, y yo trato de ser uno de los mejores, no para obtener reconocimiento o admiración de alguien, sencillamente no deseo ser atrapado, eso es todo. Claro no puedo evitar dejar sospechas de vez en cuando, más que nada me sucedía en mis principios, realmente me avergüenzo de haber sido tan descuidado, era joven e inexperto, pero siempre aprendo de mis errores. Al parecer, las chicas de hoy no escuchan cuando mamá y papá les advierten que no deben hablar con desconocidos, no entienden los peligros que hay en las calles, aunque voy a confesar que mi apariencia ayuda mucho, mi cuerpo esta tonificado, poseo cierto encanto al hablar y moverme, mi rostro es atractivo para el sexo opuesto y aun no llego a los treinta, mis ojos son de color verde, y tengo un cabello cobrizo algo salvaje (nunca pude controlarlo, pero a las chicas les gusta); todo esto se mantiene gracias a una buena dieta y ejercicios. Como todo buen predador he afinado mis sentidos, y juró que puedo oler el miedo en ellas, es mejor que cuando se excitan, impregna toda la habitación, es embriagante.

Alice, en este momento llegó al máximo punto de terror, siempre prefiero hacer mi trabajo en el baño, es el lugar más fácil para después limpiar; parte de su rostro esta hundido, su ojo izquierdo ya no existe, creo que es esa cosita carnosa que esta al lado del lavado, no podría afirmarlo, no soy médico. Su pequeño cuerpo todavía sufre espasmos de dolor, de lo que queda de su boca sale una espuma blancuzca, es admirable ver como todavía lucha por sobrevivir, sus pequeños pezones están endurecidos por el frío del piso y parecen que moviesen, aunque es su pecho que lo hace, desea seguir respirando.

-¿sabes algo?- me arrodille a su lado, y su ojo sano, que estaba lloroso, se focalizo en mí ¡magnífico!-no me acosté con vos para sacarte la posibilidad de que tu primera vez sea con el amor de tu vida, bueno, lo que queda de esta en tu caso-sollozo un poco, creo que aun entendía lo que pasaba, que extraño para esta altura debería dejar de tener pensamientos coherentes-sino que quise darte el regalo de que tengas un orgasmo, no es que me de aires de gran amante, pero lo cierto es que lo soy, lo comprobaste vos misma-trato de mover su mano pero no llegó a alejarla ni cinco centímetros del suelo- y para que no te sientas mal por como resultaron las cosas entre nosotros, quiero que sepas que yo también lo disfrute, para tu información los hombres no podemos fingir esas cosas. Como ahora, mi miembro esta erecto, no quiero que creas que soy morboso ni nada por el estilo, pero me encanta ver la sangre, por eso te insistí en no usar forro, me gusta sentirla en mí, las vírgenes tienen eso o las que recién se inician teniendo relaciones, sangran, y me encanta que lo hagan.

Sospecho que quiso gemir por el dolor aunque sonó más como si se estuviera ahogando, le costaba cada vez más respirar, mi juego se terminaría dentro de poco.

-bueno Alice fue un placer conocerte, pero tengo una cita con Isabella, Bella le gusta que le llamen, es nueva en la ciudad y no tiene amigos todavía ¡ pobrecita!- me recline hacia mi costado izquierdo para tomar la tenaza de hierro, cuando observo que la sostuve en aire encima de ella, su ojo se abrió asustada y convulsionó como tratando de moverse- por favor no te comporte así, te recordare lo prometo, que lindad mejillas que tienes- y le pellizque la que le quedaba sana- hazme un favor y saluda a Rosalie de mi parte- y le incruste el objeto en su cabeza. Deje que la sangre cubriese todo el suelo y me acosté sobre esta, para que el refrescante néctar rojo, que me proporciona la suficiente energía para continuar me envolviese; en ocasiones tengo la sensación que me otorga inmortalidad, más poder para hacer lo que mejor hago, matar.

Cuando vi a Bella por primera vez fue atracción a primera vista, estaba sentada en la banca de un parque leyendo una revista para chicas, me contó que hacía algunos días que se había mudado y que por donde vivía no había adolescentes de su edad, así que tendría que esperar a que comiencen las clases para hacer nuevas amigas; se ilusiono cuando la invite a salir, sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió tímidamente. Lo que me fascino de ella fue sus ojos color chocolate, un poco más expresivos que el de Rosalie, aunque no tenía sus rizos, su cabello largo compasaba la ausencia de estos, es igual de hermosa que Rosalie. Limpie meticulosamente el baño, dispuse del cadáver siempre prefiero desmembrarlo, una cuestión de espacio y transporte, cuando termine con esta ciudad, iré a la próxima y tirare los restos a lo largo de la carretera, siempre lo hago; me arregle y salí al encuentro de mi joven cita.

Me estaba esperando cerca del muelle como lo habíamos pactado, la gente no se da cuenta que los lugares más concurridos son los de mayor peligrosidad, nadie se fija en los demás y uno puede mezclarse fácilmente entre la muchedumbre. Llevaba un hermoso vestido crema que remarcaba cada contorno de su agraciada anatomía, como disfrutare matarla. Me agrado lo rápido que acepto acompañarme hacia mi casa, ella, al igual que yo, deseaba que pasemos un rato a solas sin que nadie nos observe.

-¿hace mucho que vives por aquí?- me pregunto nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio de forma tan sugestiva, mirando las cajas amontonadas a un costado.

-siempre tengo que viajar, gajes del oficio- le indique que se siente al lado mió, lo hizo tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

-¿y cuál es tu trabajo?-me acerque un poco a ella posicionando mi rostro a un costado de su cuello, al sentir mi aliento sobre su piel, tembló ligeramente.

- eso no importa, pero me gusta realizarlo- levante mi cabeza y nos besamos, por su técnica supe que era inexperta, la tome entre mis brazos y la lleve hacia el cuarto. Cada parte de ella era virginal, cuando la penetre chillo un poco y no pude evitar ser un poco más rudo que lo sería en otras oportunidades, pero al escuchar su queja me excito demasiado, con ella iba a jugar un buen rato. Logre que terminase un poco antes que yo, su rostro estaba lleno de placer extasiada por el orgasmo, y yo lo hice dentro de ella, algo que nunca hago, no porque tenga miedo de que queden embarazadas, no llegan a vivir tanto, sino que es una cuestión de consideración; pero era como si ella tuviese un aura que desataba mi lujuria y me costaba controlarla. A regañadientes tuve que separarme de ella, pero tenía que descansar un poco, era como si toda mi fuerza me hubiese dejado con ese polvo, ella se levanto de la cama y me sonrío pícaramente, estaba dejando su modestia de lado, la tomaría de nuevo antes de matarla.

-¿Qué es esto?- sonó desconcertada, suspire pesadamente y no tuve más remedio que levantarme, no deje ninguna huella de lo que fue Alice así que no me preocupe; la vi revisando el botiquín del lavado.

-¿encontraste algo interesante?- me divertí admirando sus firmes nalgas, era hermosa, se dio vuelta apoyándose contra el lavado y me miró detenidamente.

-de hecho no ¿la pasaste bien?- me cuestiono seriamente. Sentí escalofríos, pero su cambio de humor me resulto gracioso.

-si, claro, para ser virgen eres excelente, ni una mujer con más de 100 años de experiencia se compararía contigo- le admití y ella sonrió atractivamente.

-gracias, haz cogido con tantas chicas que alegro al decir que también fuiste muy entretenido, hace años que no la paso tan bien-sus palabras me descolocaron, ¿de que demonios habla? Pero el dolor que mi cuerpo empezó a tener me estaba confundiendo, como si algo apretara contra mi piel desde adentro, como si algo quisiese salir de mí y no sé que es; cuando me sentí el frío contra mi espalda me di cuenta que me había apoyado contra la pared, mi vista se nubló y tuve que cerrar los ojos, mi rostro estaba sudado, prácticamente mojado al igual que todo mi cuerpo-escuche mucho sobre ti, me pareciste interesante aunque ¿atacar a jovencitas y acostarse con ellas? Eso si que es asqueroso- debería tener miedo de que lo sepa, pero me duele tanto, ¡hay por dios! Es como si mi cuerpo quisiese expandirse, como si me estuviese hinchando, como si algo quisiese salir dentro mió y no puede, el maldito sudor no para y no puedo abrir mis ojos para ver lo que estaba pasando-pero de gustos no hay nada escrito-quise gritar por cuanto me agobiaba lo que quería Salir de mi pero no encontraba mi voz, como si no tuviese una- por eso procure esforzarme, la última vez que se tiene sexo es tan importante como la primera, no se olvida nunca, me alegra que te haya gustado, nunca digas que no fui considerada- logre que un gemido escapase de mi garganta ¿Qué mierda esta pasando? Mis lagrimas parecían ríos sobre mi piel- no hagas eso por favor, cualquiera pensaría que estoy siendo muy mala contigo, siempre fuiste muy atento con las chicas y yo lo voy a ser contigo, quid pro quo ¿entiendes?-no quiero escucharla, no deseo escucharla, ¡hay, duele tanto! Pero su voz es tan hipnótica, que me aterraba aun más al escuchar el tono con el que me hablaba ¡lo estaba disfrutando!- bueno antes que sigamos con nuestro juegos ¿me haces el favor de abrir los ojos?- no quise hacerlo, pero se abrieron automáticamente, ¿Quién era ella? Seguía desnuda enfrente mió y con terror me di cuenta que el baño estaba lleno de sangre, mi sangre; la estaba sudando, sentía como golpeaba por mis venas, parecía que las iba a hacer explotar, y salía por cada poro, ¡no me puede estar pasando esto! ¿Cómo es posible que esto pase? Trate de suplicarle que se detuviera, que me deje ir, pero no podía dejar de escupir sangre pero no me estaba ahogando con esta ¿Por qué no ahogo con esta?. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, cuando los abrió de nuevo se volvieron blancos, ¡no! ¡tengo miedo! ¡no! Trate de huir, pero mi cuerpo parecía paralizado, como si fuese de piedra- es refrescante el olor a miedo, me revitaliza- se rió perversamente, y yo podía oír como mi corazón palpitaba con más fuerza, me dolía-bueno empecemos- se acerco hacia mí, y no pude dejar de mirarla, que entienda que no me haga esto, que no me lastime- tengo más cosas que hacer, futuros novios que visitar- ¿de que mierda habla? Me quiero ir , que me deje ir- a sí se me olvidaba, Rosalie te envía saludos.

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


End file.
